Eternal Bloody Roses
by xxxbloodyselenaxx
Summary: The new girl at Hogwarts just arrived from the USA. What's her story? And what's going on between her and Harry?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hai guys!! This is my first ficcy so don't be mean to me okay? Like be comstructive but don't like flame me or anything alright? Thanks!**

**O and I rote this on my fone and the spell checker isn't too good so plz be forgiveful about my speeling.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Selena Kytelyn Rose Lovatta walked down the hallways of Hogwarts. She blushed her ruby hairs out of her face and smaked her sexy lips together. All the boys stared as she swashed her seductive hips while she walked down the stairs. She had a wizpod in her ears (lol get it like an ipod for wizards) and was singing party in the usa prettily.

All of suddenly, Harry Potter apparated in front of her. He had a big smell with perfict teeth.

"Hey gurl": he said sharmingly.

"Hary don't do that! You scarred me!!" she giggled. She lieked talking to Harry. He was so sexy and had big green eyes. They weren't as pretty as Selena's tho. She had two big, glittering orbs: one was amethyst and the other was granite and aquamarine.

"So what are yo listening to?" hary asked, scratching his smexay abbs.

"Party in the usa," seleena said.

"I LOVE that song!!!!" Harry exploded. Then he started signing.

"_So I put my hans up they playin my songs._

_Butterflies fly around._

_Noddin my head like yea_

_Moving my head like yea._

_So I'm pyut my hands up and playin my thong_

_Know I'm be ok_

_ 3_

_It's a party in the usa!"_

Selena's mysteryful eyes glittered with little tears. Harries singing voice was the best she heard in all of her life. But she was too kool to tell him her real feeling so she played it kool.

"Your a ok singer I gues" she limed.

"Jus ok?" Harrie asked sadly. He thought she would think he was really good.""

"Yeah I mean your good but not like slena gomez or anything (lol I luv selena!!!)

"Aw" harry said ejaculatedly he was real sad but he smiled a sad scournful smile and said bye.

"Bey, Selena Kytelyn Rose Lovatta" he winked and walked back up the stares.

"Bye harry pooter." She smiled said after him as he trotted away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY GUYS!!!! So I didn't not get any reviews last tiem so i posting a new chap. I hope i get some reviews this time please!!!!**

**OK TIME FOR THE STORY!!!!**

**CHAPTER TO**

Slenena sighed and staired off into the distances. She really wanted to see Harrry agian and she was havign fantasies about him (ew not like that lol).

So Selena exitted her commen room (she was a ravensclaw cuz she was very smart). She walked up the manys of stares to the giffordoor commen room. She was going to see him wheather he licked it or not!! (And he will like it).

Selena encroached the door to the commen room. The painting with a pic of a fat lady on it asked her for teh password but Selena told her to stfu. The door openeded and she walked int he commom room and she saw harry there sitting in a armchair.

"Hey gurl hey" Senlena said as she walked in, flipping her hair oot of her eyes. "I came to see you!"

"Oh heys Selena this is my bff Ron" harry said apatarically.

"Hey gurl," Selena meeted.

"Oh hey Selena um er gosh lol" Ron stummered.

"Lol Ronald what's wrong speek your mind ;)" Selena tried to make him feel more conformable.

"Omg your so hot i want to rub my pee-pee on you!!!!1!" Ronald blurted. Harry brushed while Selena loled.

"Ronald that's innapropriately!" Selena roard with lafter.

"You need to chill yo" Harry said to his bff. "Selena isn't a object for you to oogle at she's a woman with feelings and concerns like urbody else you need to stop this crap you mad rude son."

Selena couldn't beleive what she heared. Harry had such respect for womans rights! She was so overcum with emotion that her alabaster orbicles gilittered with a million tiny lites. Her emerald eyes stared lushously into Harri's and he looked stuneded.

She was getting lost in his ruby eyes even if they was not as special as hers. She would rather be looking in a mirror but harri was ok two. "harry I..."

She didn't finish her centence cuz Ronald interupted.

"Are you guys gunna kiss or what lol?" he asked flartashisly.

"Lol Rom shut up!!" Selena and Harry bloosted. ;)

**A/N: Thakns for reading! Next time: Will Harry aks Selena out? He wanst to but someone gets in the way. Who could it be??? The answer will be revealed in the next chappie!!!! (HINT IT'S DRACO)**

**REVIEW PLESAE!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok guys, the reviews I got was not so nice at all. So like plese be nice! you can point out the miskates I make but put ssome positivies in there too so I don't get discouraged! Plz and thankyou.**

**Oh, and WARNINGS: If you are offended by sexy stuff then this chap isn't for you!!!! There are mature materials in it so you have been warned.**

**OK, now the moment you all been waiting for! Chapter Thre!!!**

"Pass the butter" Selena sighed two her friend across the tabel. She was in the Grate Hall eating a brekfast of toast and jams she was gonna eat the eggs but she was scared she'd get fat cuz they were cooked in butter (but she isn't anorexic).

"Okzies!" sayed her friend, Graciella. Graciella Maria Elizabeth Bellarose was Selenas BFF since childbirth. She had shimmery onyx hair that extenzed down to her butt and glistened in the sun as she flacked it out of her eyes. She was wearing wizard robes that were made of the most expensive fabricks and made her look like a regal princesses. She had glittery eyes with black and yellow flecks that stared right into your soul when you talked to her (lol grace your in my story now!!)

"Gurl somethin has been bothering you please tell me what it is said Graciella smiling warmly."

"Sigh well it's just this thing with Harry Potter" sayd Selena. She blushed her hair out of her sparkling saphyre eyes and stuck out her lip sowerly.

"Aw wha'ts wrong?" Graciella axed. She moved across the table and shat down next to her friend. "Do you like him"

"I mean i don't not like him you know what I mean" Selena asked?

Just then, Harrry appeared out of somewhere. He sat a-cross the tabel at Selena and looked over at them.

"Hey girl hey I liked seeing you in the commen room yesterday."

"Omg what happened in the commen room lol" Graciella asked, assuming something naughty had taken place.

"Stfu Graciella," Selena said offstantashouly

"Lol whatever I'm going back to get more soap." Graciella stood up on the table and departed, gliding down the Grate Hail. Her hairs glode behind her as she took her long strydes.

"Omg I'm so srry bout graciella her mind just get's a little carried all over the place sometimes" Graciella murbured.

"It's ok," Harry groped. "So i was wondering um gosh..."

"What is it harry?" Selena minced, her orbacles staring into his with the intensity of the sun on a hot summer nite.

"Wood you....like to go oot with me?" he brushed and tilted his head down, revealing his sexxy chizzled skull.

"Oh hry, of course!!!" Selena yelped!!! She jumped up out of her seet. Omg I have 2 get ready "she said."

"Haha ok go put on your special bra ;)" Harry winkied and she brushed a ruby shade of skarlet.

"Oh harry stop being knotty!" she bloosted before turning and stoarming up the stares to the ravensclaw commonroom.

"Omg what will I ware" she said a few ours later, looking in her mirror.

"You look fine!" Graciella Maria said from the bed. Oh yeah I forgot to mention Graciella Maria was also Selena's roommate in the Hogwart dorms.

"Arr you sure?" Selena looked in the mirror and her insemble. She was wearing a black tank top with Miley Cyrus on the front and hannah Montana on the back and she had her hair in a messy bun on top of her head and she had on a torn denim skirt that was very short and flattering (but not so short that you could see her cooter) and she had pink army boots.

"Yeah gurl you looked grood." Graciella Maria smyled. "Well I have to get goin on my own date." She walked over to the window where her broom was parked outside (lol brooms don't park but just pretend ok?)

"Lolwut you didn't tell me you have a date!" Selena keefed. "Who is it who who who?"

"Ummm I'm not tellin you mite not approve and ps i don't need your approval anways." She jumped out the windown and landed on her broom with a shwoop.

"That was weird," Selena yummed to herself as she finished getting ready.

She runned down the steppes to the griffindog commen rooms. The fat lady in the painting askid Selena for the passcode again but Selena pulled a knife out of her pink combat boot and knifed the fat lady and climbed through the hole in her gaping stomach.

"Harry are you here Harry it's me Selena where are you Harry are you here?" She called as she walked through the fat woman. When she getted into the commen room she gasped at what she saw.

It was Harry and Ronald....Having sexx!! They was both naked and Selena walked in just as Ronald grunted and had an organism into the fireplace (which put out the fire).

"OMg selena it's not what it looks like I swore!!!" He jumped off of Ronald, who was just laying moshinless on the carpett.

"Wtf Harry I don't wann hear it! How could you!!!!" She quickly climbed back through the painting, where the fat lady had bled to death from her stomach wounds, and runned up the stares to the Ravensclaw commen room. She sat on her bed and cried emoly, waiting for Graciella to return from her mystery date with Draco.

**A/N: Coming up nex time! Will Selena ever forgive Harry!?! And who is Graciella's mystery date!?!? Find out next chapter! And PLEAAAAASE review or I'll cut you (not really lol).**


End file.
